Current audio/video distribution systems for mobile platform, for example aircraft, passenger cabin areas are heavy and bulky. The extensive seat-to-seat distribution cabling is prone to damage and failure, and must be completely removed and replaced any time the cabin is re-configured. Even more cabling is required when audio/video coordination between seat rows is required e.g., synchronizing headset audio with a video display on the back of the next-forward seat row. When a new data service is installed in a mobile platform with an existing audio/video system, cables for transmission of signals and power to each seat receiver in the mobile platform are required to provide the two separate services. These cables impose an additional weight penalty and add further maintenance time requirements.